The Demi-Maze
by TitanTimberwolf
Summary: When Percy wakes up in the box, he has no idea what's going on. The Gladers think he's just another greenie, but they're in for a big surprise. I will eventually add other PJO and HOO characters to the story. no ships other than canon ships. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. A Rude Awakening

**I know that you probably see this on every-other fanfiction, but this is my first story _ever_. Soooo... hope you like it!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or The Maze Runner. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

He woke up with a start. A cold sweat covering him. He looked around. Darkness was all he could see. He heard a light humming noise. A sudden jolt slammed him onto the hard, metal, ground.

Where _the Hades am I?_ he thought, starting to get slightly panicked.

He remembered nothing. Yet everything at the same time.

My_ name is Percy._ he thought. Desperately trying to remember as memories suddenly started flooding his brain.

I'm_ eighteen years-old. I'm a demi-god. My mom is Sally Jackson and my dad is Posiedon. My step-dad is Paul, and my girlfriend's name is Annabeth._

The memories started coming faster and didn't stop until he remembered everything. It all happened so fast, his brain couldn't handle it, and he passed out.

* * *

When he woke up, the humming noise hadn't stopped. He didn't know what else to do, so he scooted back until he felt the cold metal wall on his back.

What's_ going on_ he thought. He sat there for what felt like hours.

Just when he thought he was going to be stuck there forever, the humming noise stopped and another sudden jolt bounced him slightly into the air.

He heard voices above him. He stood up, and almost started shouting, when a crack of light appeared on the ceiling.He quickly put his hand over his eyes to stop himself from being blinded.

"Hey Greenie." he heard a gruff voice say "Rise and shine."

_'Crap' _he thought.

* * *

**So, how did you like the first chapter? I know the basic plotline of where I want to go with this. But you guys (or whoever reads this) can help fill in details and make requests for certain things you want.**** I will try to update _at least_ once every month, but depending on life, I will update more or less frequently.**


	2. New Place, New Rules, New Life

**Second Chapter •x•**

**Just so you know, I am going to be following closer to the movies then the books, but I'll still add little tidbits of the book here and there.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or The Maze Runner. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Percy stood there in dumbfounded. He had absolutely no idea what to do. A large crowd of only boys surrounded the box-like pit he was in

"Hey Greenie!" someone yelled, "they take your brain too?"

Percy snapped out of his stupor and realized that they had thrown a rope down for him. He quickly grabbed the rope and put his foot through the loop on the bottom.

When they finished pulling him out of the pit, he stood up and took in the scenery around him.

He was in a large, grassy, plain-like area surrounded by four enormous walls, all with a wide cuts in them that led into long corridors. About half of the walled-in area was covered in a dense forest. A little less than half of the forest looked either dead or dying.

There was a large shack-ish building about halfway between the cement area the box came up in and the edge of the healthy forest. There was another building. It was a ways off, right next to a group of pens filled with farm animals. In a different section, there was a large field/garden. Both filled with ripe crops.

A large African-American man stepped through the crowd and a taller boy with a slight limp behind him.

"I'm Alby," the former said "the leader of the Glade." Alby gestured to the large area they were in, and then behind him. "and this is Newt."

Newt smiled and waved. Percy returned the gesture.

"Do you remember your name, Greenie?" Alby asked.

Percy was confused. _'__Why wouldn't I remember my name?__'_ he thought. He was about to ask, but decided against it. He would play this out, find out as much as he could.

"Percy." he replied. By then a bit more than half of the boys had left.

"You came up a little earlier than usual Greenie, Newt here will give you your tour and find you a place to sleep."

"Come on, Greenie." Newt said, turning around and starting to walk away, "We've got a lot to see."

"This here is the Homestead." Newt said, pointing to the largest building percy had seen. "it serves as the gathering area for the keepers, the Kitchen and dining area, but mostly the med-jacks use it as the hospital area. After that there's the Deadheads." he continued, pointing at the area of forest that looked dead. "A ways back in there is where we keep the graveyard."

"Graveyard?" Percy asked, surprised.

"I'll explain later." Newt replied. "Then there's the Bloodhouse," he pointed to the second building that was next to the animal pens."where we slaughter the animals for food. And finally, the Gardens," He pointed to the field Percy had seen earlier. "I bet you can guess what that's for." he said.

"The jobs of the Glade are, Runners, they go into the past the walls exploring. Sloppers, those are people who suck at all the other jobs, they act as the janitors, sort of. Builders, no explanation needed. Bricknicks are similar to Builders, but mainly focus on repairs. Slicers slaughter the animals for eating. Baggers take care of the dead bodies," He stopped there and gave Percy a look that said _I'll explain later._ "and act as the police of the Glade. Med-jacks, are the doctors. Track-hoes, they work in the Gardens, and Cooks.

"Each job has a keeper. Whenever something strange or important happens, we call a Gathering of the Keepers. Only the keepers, Alby and I can attend. Alby and I can attend because Alby is the leader of the Glade, and I'm his second in command."

Newt then turned to Percy. "And there's your tour, Greenie. Now let's find you a sleeping bag and a sleeping area." Newt turned around and started walking away.

"Wait." Percy said. "First, call me Percy. Second, what's down those paths and past the walls?" he asked, pointing to the openings in said walls.

Newt got a slightly dark look on his face. "We only have three rules here Gre- _Percy. _He emphasized Percy's name. "Rule one, Do your part. We don't need slackers. Rule two, never harm another glader. You're one of us now, we don't need distrust between us. Rule three, _never leave the Glade._ Not unless your a Runner. Good that?"

Percy had a million thoughts running through his head. And a million more questions to ask. But he just decided to leave it at that.

"Ok." he said.

Dinner that night (and every night) was cooked by Frypan, the keeper of the Cooks. It was way better than Percy would have expected.

He sat next to Newt and ate outside the Homestead. In the middle of Percy inhaling his food, he heard a horrible noise. It wasn't even close to being in the top ten worse noises he had heard, but it still wasn't pleasant to listen to. His head shot up and he immediately looked in the direction the sound was coming from, the wall.

"That's just the walls closing. You'll get used to it." Newt reassured him.

When Percy went to bed, his brain was full of only confusion and questions.

_'Why__ am I here?' _He thought _'__Where's Annabeth? Where's Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason, and Piper? I just want to go home_..._'_ His thoughts continued until he fell asleep. And luckily, he had no dreams.

* * *

**Chapter two is done. I hope you guys (or whoever reads this) liked it and that you read and review. I'd love to know what you think and I want to hear any requests or suggestions that you may have.**

**Until chapter three... Bye!**


	3. First Chances (03-01 14:43:14)

**Chapter three...**

**I think you guys will like how I incorporate the first PJO character.**

**So without further adieu,**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or the Maze Runner. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Percy thought that his first day in the Glade was rather eventful. He should have known things could only get crazier.

He woke up before dawn, an old habit from camp. All the other Gladers were in either sleeping bags or hammocks around him. He was the only one up. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

'Might_ as well get up.' _he thought.

He wandered around a bit, learning on his own where things were and getting a general feel of the place.

He found himself walking with his hand brushing the wall. He kept going until he reached a section of the wall that had a bunch of words carved into it.

'Dang_ it, dyslexia.' _he had no idea what they said.

Then, something strange happened. For a couple seconds, the words cleared. He was able to read that they were names.

_'These__ must be the people in the Glade.' _Then he noticed something. _'__But some are crossed out.'_ He thought as he brushed one with the tips of his fingers. Suddenly, the words were fuzzy again.

"You're up early." A vaguely familiar voice called.

Percy jumped and turned around, his hand instinctively going to his back pocket where his sword, Anaklusmos, in its pen form, sat neatly tucked in.

"I'm an early riser." Percy replied.

Newt gave him a confused and slightly suspicious look, but it soon vanished into a more friendly one.

"I see you've found the name section of the wall." He asked as Percy nodded. "Care to join?"

Percy looked at the wall. "I might as well."

Newt held up a hammer and a small chisel and handed them to Percy. He was unsure how he would do this. He'd try anyway.

'What's_ the worst that could happen?' _he thought to himself.

He put the chisel to the wall and began tapping it with the hammer. He kept going until he had written his whole name. When he stepped back, proud of himself, he saw nothing wrong with it, until Newt pointed it out.

"What the bloody heck does that say?"

Percy looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean "what do I mean?" Shucking look at it."

Percy looked at his name. Then it hit him. He had written his name in Greek.

"Oh." was all Percy managed to get out before his ears exploded. Percy jumped back and looked at Newt questioningly.

"The walls are opening. Like I said last night, you'll get used to it."

Percy was eating breakfast next to Newt (he didn't know who else to sit next to) when Newt spoke up.

"Today is your second day Greenie. That means two things." He held up his hand. "One," He put up a finger. "You're trying out for your job. Two," He put up a second finger. "You get your celebratory greenie bonfire."

"Cool." Percy said "Where do I start?"

"Today you'll be with the Track-Hoes." Newt said, leading Percy towards the Gardens after they had finished breakfast. "And don't worry about being alone or anything. I'll be there too."

"My knight in shining armor." Percy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes slightly. "So are you the keeper of the Track-Hoes?" He asked.

"No. The keeper's name is Zart."

"But if you're second in command, shouldn't you be the keeper?"

"I was a Runner before. Hurt my leg. Didn't want to steal a job that was already taken."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't want to bring anything up."

"It's fine. Anyway, we're here."

Zart was tall and well built with dark hair and a serious, yet happy looking face.

"Nice to meet you Greenie." he said.

"Please, call me Percy." Percy said with the slightest bit of pleading desparation.

"Ok, Percy." He said as he held up a pack with tools in it. "Let's get started."

The job wasn't as hard as Percy thought, He mostly just pulled weeds and hoed the ground until lunch.

After lunch, Zart asked him to pick some of the berries.

Percy complied, and was going on his merry way, picking berries. That is, until he reached the strawberries. When he got to them, he stopped, squatted down, picked one and looked at it.

_'I__ miss camp.'_ he thought mournfully.

"Hey Greenie!" He heard Newt call. Percy looked up. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He responded

"Well with the way you were looking at that strawberry, I would have thought you were in love with it." Newt said, chuckling.

Percy rolled his eyes and continued picking berries. Just as Newt was turning around though, Percy grabbed a strawberry and threw it at Newt, hitting him smack-dab on the side of his head.

Newt looked at him with a slightly questioning look. Percy quickly started picking more berries, acting like nothing had happened.

Newt just shook his head and Percy swore he heard him mutter _"Bloody shank"_ under his breath.

When Percy finished his day trying out for the Track-Hoes, Zart came up to him and said

"Well done Greenie. If no other job suits you, I'd be happy to let you be a Track-Hoe."

Percy smiled. "Thanks, while gardening isn't something I thought I'd enjoy, I'd be fine doing this job."

It was Zart's turn to smile. "Good to know."

Newt ran (as best he could) up to the two. "Sun's about to go down, time for the bonfire Greenie."

The bonfire was enormous. Newt introduced Percy to the keepers. He liked Frypan and Clint. Winston creeped him out. And Gally irritated him.

Percy was sitting on a log near the fire, just about finished with his food.

"Greenie!"

Percy looked in the direction the call came from. Gally was standing in his circle of sand.

"Why don't we see how good you are?" He taunted.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Percy responded. "Someone could get hurt."

Gally scoffed. "What, is the new gweenie afwaid of getting a witto' boo-boo?" He said in a baby voice.

"I wasn't talking about myself." Percy responded darkly.

"Oh, the greenie's a tough guy!" Gally laughed "Why don't you prove it?"

"Your choice." Percy shrugged, set his food on the log, stood up, and walked into the circle on the opposite side of Gally.

Newt walked to the edge and announced the rules. "Two rules. First, you have to get the other person out of the circle or get them to give up. Second, no seriously hurting people. If you get a couple scratches or bruises, it was your choice to play in the first place."

Gally got into a fighting stance, his elbows bent and his fists in front of him. He was bouncing around slightly.

Percy didn't do anything. Didn't get into a stance. Didn't move at all.

In a moment, Gally had swung a fist at him.

Percy saw it like it was in slow motion. He moved to the side and grabbed Gally's arm, tackled him, and got him into a headlock. Percy used the rest of his body and held Gally down in such a way that he couldn't move, his arm still locked around Gally's throat.

As Gally's face started turning red, he started thrashing. Or at least he tried to. The way Percy had him, he couldn't move. He just squirmed slightly.

_"Tap out Gally." _Percy softly whisperd into Gally's ear. Gally just tried squirming harder, which made Percy squeeze harder. Gally's squirming lessened and he started relaxing.

Shouts of "Come on Gally!" and "Just tap out!" were heard as every Glader had gathered to see the fight.

Fnally, where everyone could see, Gally tapped out.

At that moment, all the Gladers erupted into shouts. Percy unlocked himself from Gally and climbed off of him. Gally immediately rolled over and started hacking.

Newt ran up to Percy, grabbed his hand, and hoisted it up in the air.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" Newt declared to the whole Glade.

Cheers rang out louder than before. Gladers surged into the circle. some making sure Gally was okay while the others rushed towards Percy, congratulating him and slapping him on the back.

When things had calmed down a bit, the keeper of the Runners, Minho, if Percy remembered correctly, walked up to him and started talking.

"Good job Greenie. only a very small number of people, me included, were able to get Gally out of the circle. _You _got him to tap out. And in a very small amount of time, might I add."

"Thanks." Percy said. "In all honesty, it was easier than I expected." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"In any case," Minho continued. "You have to show me that move sometime."

"Will do." Percy said, nodding.

While Percy was talking with Minho, Newt saw an opportunity. After declaring Percy winner, he saw a stick, About five feet long.

Newt sneaked behind Percy, who was still in the sand circle, just about finishing his conversation with Minho.

Minho had spotted Newt, and, since the conversation had ended, he walked away, but still kept an eye on Newt, almost laughing in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Newt stood up slowly behind Percy, unnoticed. In one quick motion, Newt wipped the stick across the backs of Percy's calves. Percy yelped and hopped forward slightly.

He turned around angrily, only to be met with Newt, in a clumsy stance, stick-sword in hand. Percy calmly walked out of the circle, found a stick that was a little bit longer than Newt's, grabbed it, and walked back into the circle

The other Gladers noticed something was going on and started gathering back around the circle.

"En garde." Newt said, waving the end of the stick around slightly.

Percy simply smiled and got into a stance. '_This will be fun.' _he thought.

* * *

**I'm evil I know. I regret nothing. Please read and review. I want to know what you think. Until chapter four, Bye!**


	4. Time Stops for No One (03-01 14:43:46)

**Aahhhhhh, the joys of being the queen of procrastination. I**** feel like the world's biggest crapface**** for posting this so late. I found a bunch of other fanfictions that were amazing. I'm tired. here is the story. Sorry once again. Hope you like it. enjoy.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or The Maze Runner. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Newt jumped forward, jabbing his stick at where Percy had been. _Had._ Percy simply side-stepped and, now standing to the right of Newt, who was in the middle of the pit, whipped his stick across the back of Newt's calves.

Newt yelped, loud and high pitched, and hopped forward a bit.

A chorus of ~_'Oooooos'~_ rang out as Newt turned around and gave Percy a light glare.

Percy just shrugged, the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

Newt lunged once again, and Percy, once again, side-stepped, but to Newt's left this time. There was a slight _~woosh~ _as Percy hit Newt's calves again.

Newt yelped higher than he thought possible as his already tender legs were put through more stinging pain. Newt was starting to get mildly upset.

He hopped to his left a little and pretended he was going to hit Percy from that side. Then, rather quickly, he jumped to his right, and lunged at Percy _a third time._ (you'd think he'd have learned by now.)

Percy saw all this coming beforehand, and dodged to Newt's right. As he passed Newt, he lifted his right hand and grabbed Newt's face.

Then, in one fluid motion, he swept his left leg up and kicked Newt's legs out from under him. Percy was caught up in the moment and, instead of just letting Newt fall, he kept his hand on Newt's face and slammed his head into the soft sand, making a _~poof~ _noise and a small mushroom cloud of sand.

After a second, Percy let go of Newt's face and stood up, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. All the Gladers were starring at the duo in shock.

"WE HAVE A WINNEERRRRR!" Alby practically screamed. Instantaneously, the Gladers erupted into screams and shouts.

Percy helped Newt up.

"That was a tad hard, wasn't it, Greenie?" Newt asked as he brushed sand out of his hair.

"Sorry," Percy said. "I got a little carried away."

"It's fine, we all get a lit-" Newt started, only to get interrupted by a loud yell.

"GREENIE!" Percy whipped around to see Minho jogging up to him. "Alright, you definitely have to give me fighting lessons."

"And you would need those because...?" Percy asked.

"Because they're shucking awesome!" Minho exclaimed. He was about to continue when a loud voice cut throught the chatter.

"Alright everybody!" Alby yelled. "It's getting late. Bonfire's over."

There was a collective ~'_aawwwww'~_ from the crowd. Even though no one wanted the party to be over, slowly but surely, the residents of the Glade made there way to their sleeping area.

"So Greenie," Newt said as they were bedding up. "how was your second day in the Glade?"

"Crazier, better, and more eventful then I expected."

"With all the jobs you have to get through, things will only get crazier."

"hrrmm" Percy responded.

'I_ think I might learn to like it here.__' _he thought, slipping into the sweet escape of sleep.

(time skip)

* * *

(sorry)

Percy had been living at the Glade for almost six months. Five new Greenies had come up in the Box. None of them really caught his attention other than the newest greenie, Chuck.

He was a shorter, overweight kid, about twelve or thirteen years old. It made Percy mad to see someone so young get sent to the Glade.

He took a liking to Percy almost instantly, and Percy to him. Whenever Chuck had any free time, he was almost always by Percy.

Most people would have found this annoying, but Percy didn't mind. He was already used to younger campers swarming "The Great, Two Time Hero of Olympus" with questions, this wasn't much different, except instead of questions, it was idle chatter between the two about all sorts of random things.

Percy had become good friends with Alby, Newt, and all of the keepers in those six months (although Winston still creeped him out and Gally still acted grumpy around everyone).

Percy had also finally (after much nagging) agreed to teach Minho a couple moves, which turned into a lesson every-other day. In all honesty, Minho didn't do too well, but Percy had seen much worse at Camp.

After a couple weeks, Minho improved. He still couldn't even come close to beating Percy in a fight though.

As for Percy's job, he went through the cycle, and did better than the average greenie in all of them. Because he did so well in each job, Percy was allowed to choose which he would do.

Percy liked all the jobs relatively the same (except for the Slicers). As a solution to this "problem", it was decided that Percy would be allowed to help a different group each day. Except for the Slicers, Baggers, and Runners.

While Percy did like it in the Glade, he missed Camp Half-Blood. In order to make sure he didn't get too rusty, he would practice either late at night, or very early in the morning, hours before the walls opened up or the sun rose, at a small pond he found in the back of the forest area.

He would make sure that everyone was absolutely asleep, then sneak off. When he'd reach the pond, he would quickly use it to send a large web like structure that stuck close to the ground, and was just shy of being large enough to reach the edge of the forest.

After that he'd practice with his hydrokinesis and cryokinesis, making shapes and objects with varying degrees of detail and different parts made of ice.

Then he'd create water mannequins. Some were human shaped, others were similar to Greek monsters. When he'd finished changing the mannequins to his liking, they'd come at him like they had a mind of their own.

Percy wouldn't even be able to tell what they were going to do next. He'd fight the mannequins for about an hour or two. When he'd be done, he'd dispel the water creations and silently sneak back to his sleeping bag.

Although, if anything or anyone touched the web that was spreading from the pond before Percy was finished (though it only happened once or twice), the web, shapes and/or mannequins would immediately sink into the ground, completely hidden. Percy would then quickly use some water from the pond to get onto a tall branch of a tree in whatever way was fastest yet quietest for him.

He'd then use the water to go from tree to tree, nearly silent, until he reached the part at the edge of the forest near the clearing where his sleeping bag was, and climb in.

Percy continued his nightly practice for quite awhile. Sometimes even checking out the walls and trying to find ways to get out, to no avail.

In those six months, he hadn't found anything. But he wouldn't stop searching.

That is, until Percy's sixth-month-in-the-Gladaversary.

Until the newest Greenie came up from the Box.

Until everything changed.

Until _Thomas _came.

* * *

**The end of the fight, but the beginning of something _much _bigger. Once again, sorry for the late post, I feel really bad. And yes, I gave Percy cryokinesis (ice powers). Sue me.**

**Please review, I want to know your thoughts on this chapter. Also, should I do the Scorch Trials as a second story and the Death Cure as a third, or should I merge the three to create one super story?** **Please answer.**

**It makes me very happy to know that people read this.**


	5. Familiar Faces in Strange Places

**Chapter five is up and running. No, I am not dead. I love reading your reviews and when I get that E-mail that says _So and so reviewed/favorited/is now following The Demi-Maze_, it makes me _so_ happy to know that people are enjoying my story. Also, late updates = I feel very bad. School hates me and I'm writing a research paper for my English Comp. class. Oh well, school is necessary. This is far too long. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or The Maze Runner. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Percy's first six months in the Glade were a _very_ nice break from the constant craziness of two wars. But Percy had just about had enough.

He wanted to go home.

He missed Camp.

He missed his friends.

He missed _Annabeth_.

Annabeth was like oxygen to Percy, he didn't realize how much he needed her until she was gone.

Percy's time in the Glade after the first two weeks had grown rather repetitive and uneventful. The only action he got was his night-time practice.

This day, however, was special for a reason that Percy wouldn't know for quite awhile.

It happened just the same as when any other greenie came up from the box. Percy was helping the Builders when the ear-splitting noise of the horn rang throughout the Glade. Every head immediately shot up and looked towards the source of the noise. Everyone stopped what they were doing and got up, some walking, some jogging, some all-out sprinting, in the direction of the Box.

By the time Percy arrived at the box, there were people gathered in a circle around the edge. Percy didn't push his way through, he was content not being the first person to see the greenie. After all, he was just a greenie. Right?

Percy only got a look at the greenie when everyone started going back to their jobs after Alby yelled at them to "scat." The greenie was about average height, not too tall, not too short. His hair was a medium shade of brown. His build was better than most of those who just came up in the Box "_cough" _not Percy though "_cough"._

The rest of the day was still rather uneventful, the bonfire was large and the keepers even let Percy throw one of the flaming spears to start the fire.

The only interesting thing that happened was when Gally challenged the greenie. Gally won, but the greenie almost got him out, which made Gally mad, resulting in the greenie hitting his head, hard. Somehow making the greenie remember his name.

The newly pronounced "Thomas" might be more interesting than Percy may have thought at first.

Somehow, Newt, Percy, Minho, Thomas, Alby, Winston, Chuck, Frypan, and a couple other Gladers that Percy didn't know the names of, got into a circle on the ground and started asking each other random questions. It was Frypan's turn to ask a question.

"If you could put a note in the Box," He started "and ask the Creators for one physical thing, anything, what would you ask for?"

Percy put his head down and everyone thought for a second. Newt spoke first.

"I'd want better tools to make our jobs easier."

"That's pretty good." Alby said, nodding "But I'd want some kind of mind-control to get some of these shanks to actually listen ro me." he finished, wiggling his fingers "mysteriously."

"I'd want a ladder, or at least something to get us out of here." Thomas said.

"I don't think they'd give us that." Frypan chimed in. " But I'd want more spices, cooking supplies, and recipes."

Minho looked outraged. "You guys have the worst ideas." He said, closing his eyes and shaking his head slowly for a couple seconds. He then opened his eyes which held a mischievous look. "I'd ask for some hot babes."

Percy suddenly looked up with a completely serious look on his face. "I'd want an enormous bag of jellybeans. Preferably blue." everyone looked at him for a solid ten seconds before bursting out laughing.

Percy looked around confusedly. "What's so funny?"

Minho sat up from where he was laying on the ground, placing a hand on Percy's back as he wiped a tear out of his eye. "Jellybeans, Percy. Seriously, jellybeans?" Minho questioned.

"I like jellybeans, and we don't have any!" Percy defended, spreading his arms in front of himself.

"You're a special shank, y'know." Newt said.

"I'ma call you jellybean now." Minho stated.

Percy rolled his eyes. "You guys are never going to let this go, are you?" He said exasperated.

"Not a chance, Jellybean." Alby said.

"Not you too!" Percy yelled at him.

That night, everything was peaceful. For nothing would be peaceful in any of their lives anymore.

* * *

Thomas had been in the Glade for a little more than two weeks when Percy had the dream.

Percy had just fallen asleep when it seemed like he woke up again. He opened his eyes and found himself standing in a completely white room. He stood there for only a second before he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Percy."

Percy's head snapped around.

"Dad." he said, barely in a whisper.

Poseidon was indeed standing there, but every couple seconds he would... _glitch_ slightly, like a broken computer screen that would zap out any second. Poseidon wasn't alone, though. Standing farther away were two people.

Apollo, with his calm, cool, collected smile a mask, barely hiding his worry. While he was also glitching, it seemed as if he was split in half, his right side fading away and back every couple of seconds.

Next to Apollo, but slightly farther back, was Morpheus, the god of sleep. his body was tense, and he had his eyes closed, like he was concentrating.

Percy ran towards Poseidon and hugged him. "Dad, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"It's all a very long story, Percy. But I'm afraid I don't have enough time to explain it well, we must be quick. Morpheus is already strained as it is."

"A-Alright." Percy said, his voice faltering slightly with the relief of seeing a familiar face.

"Percy," his father said. "something is, and has been, keeping the gods on Olympus. No one can leave. It's been like this for so long. So many years. And somehow, it's taken you, the others from the Seven, Nico, and Thalia, but kept you young, and stopped you from dying... kept you young.

"Camp has been destroyed, everyone else has been killed, including Chiron. Tartarus sent a huge wave of monsters. He saw the nine most powerful demi-gods suddenly disappearing as the perfect time to get revenge."

Percy was on the verge of breaking down, but Poseidon continued on after taking a quick glance back at Morpheus, who looked just about ready to explode with effort.

"I have very little time left, but, Athena figured it out, your Godly heritage is what stopped you from losing your memory. Or at least for bringing it back immediately after you woke up."

"And Percy" Apollo said quickly. "Things are going to change in the Glade very soon. When the time comes, go with Thomas."

"Apollo, we must leave." Poseidon stated matter-of-factly

"One more thing. Don't do it now, but you've been given permission to tell them. You'll know when your supposed to."

"Tell them what?" Percy asked.

"About us, the gods." Poseidon said

"How will I know?"

"You'll know, Cuz." Apollo said before they glitched and disappeared for a second before coming back slightly fuzzy.

Poseidon pulled Percy into a tight hug. "I love you Percy, don't forget that."

"I love you too Dad." And with that, Poseidon, Apollo, Morpheus, and the white room, disappeared.

Percy woke up in a cold sweat, with tear tracks under his eyes.

* * *

**Chapter five has ended. You guys will like the "change" that's coming. Sorry for this being late, See you in Chapter Six.**


	6. Rats in a Maze

**I have nothing to say.** **And yes, I killed everyone that was not in the Seven, except Nico and Thalia. All the mortals Percy knew are dead too, like his mom, Paul and Estelle (his half-sister for those who don't know). they died from age though, not monsters.** **The demi-gods slept for a _long_ time.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or The Maze Runner. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The morning after Percy had his dream was the same a always, wake up, eat, start work. All except for one thing, Percy saw Alby go into the Maze with Minho.

Percy was suspicious, but when he asked Newt, he would either give an unclear answer, or he would change the subject to something else. Percy gave up after fifteen minutes

The rest of the day was business as usual. That is, until it got late.

* * *

Everyone was getting worried as it started getting close to the time the Doors were supposed to close.

All of the Gladers were grouped in front of the Doors, Percy, Thomas, Newt, and Chuck in front. They had all been standing there for ten minutes when some started to wander off.

Nearly everyone had gone away, and just as Newt was turning around to leave, Percy, Thomas, and Chuck spotted movent, and after a couple seconds, the movement was revealed to be Minho, carrying a seemingly unconscious Alby.

"Hey!" Thomas yelled back to the others.

"Hey! They're here!" Chuck yelled as people started turning around and coming back.

All of the Gladers were soon gathered at the opening, yelling encouragement to Minho. That he could do it. Just a bit farther.

Then, The doors started to close.

"They're not going to make it." Percy barely whispered. But somehow, in all the noise and yelling, Thomas heard him.

The two looked at each other. The doors were so close to closing. Minho and Alby were so far away. They made a silent agreement.

_'__No one is getting left behind. Not tonight.'_

And almost in unison, the two ran into the maze to help their friends.

_One step_. Percy felt arms try to grab him.

_Halfway_. He didn't dare look back now.

_One more step_. He was through. He turned around, grabbed Thomas's arm, and pulled him out just before he got crushed.

"Thanks man." He said, putting his hand on Percy's back.

Suddenly, both Percy and Thomas were pushed back, hard.

"What the heck do you shanks think your doing?!!" Minho yelled. "Are you trying to get yourselves killed?!!"

"I couldn't just stand there and watch you recieve your death sentence." Percy said evenly.

"How are you going to change that? You just let yourself recieve one too, huh?"

"Minho, calm down." Thomas interjected

"Why? Why should I calm down when we're about to die? I mean, you came, so why don't we just go grab Newt? Then we can all die together."

Percy stepped forward quickly and covered Minho's mouth, surprising him. "Quiet."

"What do you mea-"

"Shhh, listen." Minho reluctantly quieted down and listened. He heard nothing for a couple seconds, and was about to start yelling again, when he heard it.

A couple ~_klinks__~_.

Stop.

More.

Closer.

Less gaps.

Shorter gaps.

Closer.

_Closer_.

Always _closer_.

"We have to move." He said quietly.

Percy nodded. "But we can't just leave him there." He said, gesturing to Alby, still lying on the ground. Dead to the world.

"We have to move him" Thomas stated.

"Where?" Minho said skeptically. "I mean, as much as I like Alby, we have nowhere to put him."

"Not necessarily." Minho and Percy both turned to Thomas. "The vines." He pointed out. "We can tie one around him, hoist him up, tie him there, and grab him in the morning."

"If we last that long." Minho muttered under his breath.

They had found a good spot and were lifting Alby when they heard a klink. A _loud _one, close by.

"I'm outta here." Minho said, letting go and running away.

"Minho!" Thomas yell whispered.

Only after a second did Thomas notice he had let go of the vine, and that Percy was, not only holding Alby in place, but pulling him up.

Thomas looked at Percy dumbfounded.

"A little help here." Percy said in a strained voice.

"Sorry." Thomas quickly apologized, re-grabbing the vine.

They had just finished tieing Alby up when Percy caught movement in the corner of his eye.

'_Crap_' He thought.

"Run." he said sprinting forwards and pushing Thomas's shoulder, effectively turning him around.

Thomas started running, he heard a loud reapeating clacking noise. While he trusted Percy's judgement, he still glanced back, only to regret the decision immediately.

Behind them was a griever. Its huge bulbous body was glistening in the moonlight with few long hairs, bunched up mostly on its back, near its nape, and something _else_. It was bounding towards them on six, large, mechanical legs, its enormously long, thick, tail, also mechanical, slapped the ground with every leaping gallop. Its face was shriveled near the mouth, and its eyes were tiny black pinpoints, nearly hidden in small folds. To top it all off, the greiver's tail had a large clasp with three fingerlike appendages on the end of it. Underneath the claw was a large syringe filled with an unknown fluid.

"Don't look back." Percy reprimanded. "It slows you down."

They continued running from the griever for a couple minutes, taking every turn possible. After a while, they ran into Minho, literally. The two were running full speed when they rammed straight into Minho.

They untangled quickly and Percy looked up, only to see that not only was his and Thomas's griever catching up, but that there was a second griever rounding the corner from the passage Minho came from.

"Go. Go!" Percy yelled, grabbing the two and running.

'We_ just have to make it through the night. I don't have to kill them. The others don't need to know about me yet.'_

They ran for a couple more minutes, when the worst happened, they found themselves at a dead end.

* * *

**The end of chapter 6. See ya next time!**


	7. Resistance is Futile

**Just to clarify, Percy didn't kill the grievers right away because he didn't want to reveal his demi-godness to the Gladers quite yet.**

**Also, to dingo027, I'll try to make this story satisfactorily different from others.**

**I do**** not own Percy Jackson or The Maze Runner. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

_'__CRAP!'_ Percy screamed in his head. _'__I was going to tell the Gladers, but not **this** soon.'_

The two grievers closed in slowly, as if gloating their victory.

"What do we do?" Thomas asked.

"What _can _we do?" Minho responded.

Percy's head was rapidly twisting side to side, lookin for something, anything he could use. He wasn't even sure Riptide would work on the grievers.

He was just about to give up, when a glimmer of light caught his eye.

Next to the wall of the dead end, sitting there like a godsend*****, was a puddle.

"Go up against the wall." Percy said.

"Perc-"

"_GET_, against the wall." Percy nearly commanded.

Thomas and Minho quickly obeyed, going as far back as they could.

"What's he doing?" Thomas whispered.

"I have no idea." Minho whispered back.

Percy put his hands at his sides and closed his eyes, concentrating. The grievers continued closer, one falling behind the other.

Percy stood like that for a couple seconds. And just when the lead griever lifted its leg to stab it into Percy, he opened his eyes.

The griever thrust down its leg and Percy dogged out of the way, right next to the puddle.

When Percy turned his head, Thomas and Minho gasped. Percy's eyes were glowing white, with a sea green around the edges. The green was 'misting off' of his eyes in the corners.

The grievers turned to Percy, slightly irritated, and rushed towards him.

Percy lifted his hands, and two tendrils of water seeped out of the puddle. The grievers got close again and Percy made the ends of the tendrils pointed and turned them to ice.

The closer griever jumped at Percy and he shot the tendril on his right straight through it. From chest to back. The griever let out a blood-curdling, demonic screach. The other griever lunged at Percy. He quickly pulled the right tendril out of the first griever and swiped the left one at the second, adding ice spikes to the side. The left tendril slammed into the griever, driving the spikes into it.

The grotesque creature flew through the air, crashing into the ground as the griever's dieing cries echoed throughout the corridors of the maze.

Percy looked at Thomas and Minho's white, horror-stricken faces. Percy opened his mouth to say something when he felt a tingle in the back of his neck.

He jumped forward and rolled, taking all the water from the puddle with him. He quickly twisted around just in time to see a griever land right where he had been a split second before. He looked up and saw about six other grievers either climbing over the edge of the wall, or climbing down it. Drawn to the sound of two of their brethren dieing.

The puddle didn't contain that much water in the first place, and Percy didn't want to use too much too quick. He quickly stabbed the newly landed griever and motioned for Thomas and Minho to follow him.

"Quick! Run!" Percy yelled, running down the corridor they came from.

He turned the first corner he came to and nearly tumbled off the edge of some sort of cliff.

He heard the sound of running and saw Thomas and Minho sprinting at full speed towards him.

He backed up and used the puddle-water (that had been in a large blob behind his back) to make a thin ice-bridge across the chasm.

He ran over it immediately and stopped on the other side, looking in the direction of his two companions, who had stopped at the beginning of the ice-bridge.

"COME ON!" He yelled, gesturing for them to cross.

They ran over quickly and continued running, only to stop when they noticed Percy wasn't with them.

Percy was standing at the end of the bridge, with two grievers rushing across, and the other four not far behind.

"PERCY RUN!" Minho screamed. Only for his command to remain unheeded.

When the third griever was fully on the bridge, and the first was almost across, Percy thrust his left arm out, and melted the ice, quickly gathering the frigid water back into a hovering blob.

The first three fell into the abyss, while the fourth, which was going full speed towards the cliff, simply jumped when it reached the drop-off. It almost reached the other side, but fell short and slammed into the other side of the chasm wall, and soon started climbing.

The final two grievers watched their brother and followed his example.

Percy looked over the edge and saw them climbing up. _'It'll take them awhile to reach the top.' _He thought.

Percy jogged over to Thomas and Minho. "Now let's go." he said.

They continued at a jog for a couple minutes before Percy noticed Thomas and Minho often glancing at him stangely.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Minho started. "except for the fact that you just controlled a _puddle _to not just hold back _one_ griever, but to _kill_ not one, not two, but _six_ of them. I'm pretty sure anyone would look at you weird if they witnessed you do that."

"Plus the fact that your eyes are glowing like flashlights and you've got a blob of water floating behind you." Thomas added helpfully.

Percy glanced behind him, not even realizing he was still carrying the water.

"Oh." He smartly replied.

"You've got a lot to explain, Jellybean."

"I suppose so."

They continued jogging, with Minho in the lead, until they reached the Doors.

"It'll be sunrise soon." Thomas said, noticing the lightening sky.

"Yeah, then we can get out of this hellhole." Minho joked

_'You have no idea what a hellhole is_._'_ Percy thought darkly.

"Also, Percy," Thomas said. "you should probably turn off your glowy eyes and put the water... somewhere, before the Doors open."

"Heh, that's probably a good idea."

Percy turned away from the Doors and slowly lifted his arms, palms down.

He then jerked his arms down and the water soon became a wet stain on the stone walls and floor.

He closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, the glow had faded.

"How the shuck do you even do that?" Minho asked.

"Like you said, I've got a lot to explain."

They stood there for a couple minutes, and were able to see the slightest bit of sunrise light coming over the walls.

Thomas suddenly remembered an important someone who was, hopefully, still hanging in the vines.

"We have to get Alby!" He yelled, before rapidly sprinting off in Alby's direction.

"Thomas, wait up!" Minho yelled, running after him.

Percy stood there for a second, inhaled deeply, sighed, and started jogging after them.

* * *

Percy jogged the (thankfully) memorized route, and was almost to where Alby was when he heard an all too familiar screach.

Percy rushed forward and turned a corner, only to find Thomas and Minho, with two grievers behind them, and one between him and the pair. They were trapped, with no way out. And Percy had just thrown away his only water.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter seven.**


	8. A Brewing Storm

**So I just saw Avengers Endgame, and it was heckin' awsome. I'm very tempted to rant about it, but I'm not that mean.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or The Maze Runner. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Percy stopped and stared at the scene before him. The three grievers were closing in on Thomas and Minho, who had nowhere to go.

Percy made a split-second decision. He didn't even know if it would work. He didn't think it would work. But he had to try. Too many people had died under his watch.

There was one griever between him and his companions, two on their other side. He rushed forward, slipping Riptide out of his right pocket and uncapping it.

He kept running, using the griever to remain hidden from his friends eyes.

Luckily, (or unluckily, depending on how you look at it), the griever had its tail poised up, ready to strike, so Percy's plan had a greater chance of working the way he wanted.

He ran with his sword, ready in his right hand, until he was directly behind the cyborg creature's back end.

Just befor running into it, he dropped to his knees and leaned back until his back touched his heels. using his momentum to pull him forward, he thrust hit sword up, hoping against hope that this would work, and straight into the spot where its tail connected to its body.

When he reached the neck, he twisted his sword and sliced to the side. He kept sliding forwards until he was out from underneath the griever. He quickly stood up, turned around, and got into a fighting stance, only to see that it actually did work. The griever stood there for a second before falling on its side and spilling its guts all over th ground.

The abomination's head fell on the ground, having been decapitated.

He looked at Thomas and Minho who were standing there in shock, and simply said, "Boost me."

The two shocked ternagers, somehow, understood, and laced fingers with each other, palms up, making a small "platform."

Percy was already running towards them and he put his right foot on the platform and extended his leg, just as Thomas and Minho lifted their arms, propelling him upward.

He got surprisingly high, and when the griever on his left grabbed for him with its tail, he easily sliced the end off.

The griever cried out and backed up, but not enough. Percy landed on its back, turned so that he was facing the grievers head, and stabbed into the nape of its neck, causing it to scream again.

He twisted the sword to his left, in the direction of the other griever, causing the one he was on to move in that direction, and slam into the other, pushing it against the wall, effectively pinning it there.

The second griever thrashed its legs, scrambling to get out of the pin, but instead, stabbing its right foreleg straight through Percy's ride, almost hitting Percy had he not jumped of in time.

He landed behind the two, watching the one unsuccessfully try to get its leg out of its dead companion.

He ran forward, jumped back onto the dead griever, and then jumped off that one to get an arial kill.

He was up in the air when the trapped one saw him. It whipped its tail at Percy, prepared to grab and inject him.

Percy twisted mid-air and dodged the tail, cutting it off in the process.

The griever roared at Percy in anger, and tried even more desperately to get him.

Percy fell straight towards its open mouth, and rammed his sword into its open maw. He turned it at the neck and decapitated it, sending the head flying at Minho.

"Ech!" He screamed and glared, jumping out of the way. "You did that on purpose!"

Percy simply smirked and hopped off, walking towards the vines on the wall.

Thomas and Minho, who was still a little miffed, walked up behind him, still in shock at what they just witnessed.

"How do we get him down?" Thomas asked.

"Easy, just be ready to catch him." Percy said, hopping onto the vines and climbing faster than a human should be able to.

_'__Catch him?'_ Minho mouthed.

Thomas just shrugged.

They heard a loud _'Snap!'_ and a rustling noise. They looked up and saw Alby falling towards them.

"AHH! SHUCK, SHUCK, SHUCK!" Minho screamed.

They stuck their arms out and prepared to catch Alby.

He landed in their arms, hard. They were both dragged to the ground.

They pulled their hurting arms out from under Alby, rubbing them and knowing that they'd hurt the next day.

Percy climbed down a bit, hopped off the vines and trotted over to them.

"Well, that was one crazy night." He commented, still holding Riptide.

"First, what the shuck? Second, where did the sword come from?" Minho asked. "I'm going to love this explanation."

"It was a gift." Percy said.

"From who?" Thomas questioned.

"My dad." He responded, pulling out the cap and putting it on Riptide, making it shrink back into a pen. He calmly put it back in his pocket.

They stared for a second before Minho turned around and started walking away, muttering something about mushrooms.

"Let's take him back to the Doors." Thomas suggested.

Percy nodded and grabbed Alby's arms, while Thomas grabbed his legs.

They reached the Doors after a minute, with Minho standing a couple feet away.

"The Doors'll open soon."

Percy and Thomas set Alby down next to Minho and looked up.

"I guess so." Thomas said.

There was a deafening boom and a loud scraping noise.

All three's heads turned to the Doors to see them opening. Bit by bit.

Relief flooded Thomas and Minho. Percy just wanted some food and sleep.

When the Doors stopped moving, The Gladers all started cheering at the sight of them all still alive.

"As soon as we eat, and maybe sleep a little, I'm telling Newt to call a meeting."

Percy inhaled, sighed, and prepared himself for what was about to happen.

* * *

**To everyone who has read and reviewed and followed and favorited me and this story, thank you so much! Every review I get that tells me what you guys think of my story only makes me want to write more. They give me the motivation I need to continue this. I want to know what you think. Your reviews tell me what you want, and what you don't want. You're all awesome! See you in chapter 9!**


	9. Secrets Don't Stay Secret for Long

**This chapter took me a heckin' long time to write.** **I checked, and this chapter is 3k words long, _without_ the author's notes.**

**I know that's the average length, or shorter, than the chapters on most other fics, but this is my first time writing anything, _ever,_ so I'm proud of it.**

**I had no idea how to make the meeting go, but I tried my best. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or The Maze Runner. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Newt had been worrying his butt off the whole night. He didn't eat. He didn't sleep. Many didn't. He spent the night next to the Doors, waiting for his friends to somehow survive. To get back. Frypan left some food by him just in case he got hungry. It was still there in the morning.

He was a mess.

As morning came, and it was nearing closer to the time the Doors were supposed to open, more and more Gladers gathered by the Doors.

Everyone was waiting in anticipation for the Doors to open.

When the Doors started to slowly open, everyone crowded about a foot away, trying to see in.

When to Doors opened fully, everyone breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief.

Percy gave a lopsided smile.

Newt ran in and started asking rapid-fire questions.

"Are you hurt? Do you need food? You're probably hungry. Let's get you some food. You guys can sleep then you're telling me everything. WhAt HaPpEnEd To AlBy, Oh My GoSh."

"Newt... Newt!" Newt looked at Percy. "Calm down. Alby's been stung. We'll tell you everything."

Newt's eyes narrowed. "You'd better." He brightened up and turned around. "Jeff! Cliff! Get Alby to the Homestead!"

"Right!"

"Got it!"

They ran forward and lifted Alby into their arms, carrying him out of the maze.

"You three," Newt said, pointing at Percy, Thomas, and Minho. "Come with me. Let's get you some grub."

As they walked out of the maze, the Gladers swarmed them and started asking questions.

"All right, all right," Newt started, trying to disperse the crowd. Which he soon found out wouldn't work. "ALL RIGHT YA' SLINTHEADS, STOP CROWDING THEM AND GET BACK TO WORK, THEY'VE HAD A LONG NIGHT!!"

All the Gladers, except Frypan, quickly went back to their jobs.

They followed Frypan to the dining area where he got them some breakfast.

As they were walking, Minho pulled Newt away from the others. "We need an emergency meeting immediately." He discreetly told Newt.

"Now? But you guys need food and rest."

"Not now, but soon. We need to discuss some things, about Percy."

"Percy?"

"I'll explain in the meeting. Most of the keepers, _*cough'* Gally__ *cough,_ won't believe what happened in the Maze."

"If you say so."

(time skip to after food and nap*)

* * *

"Hey you three." Newt said, trying to shake all three at once. "Wake up."

"Uhh?"

"Time for a meeting, and you two," He said, pointing at Percy an Thomas. "just so happen to be invited."

"Mgh."

They all got up and followed Newt to the meeting place.

Inside the meeting place was a rather small room. It was circular with about a quarter raised slightly like a stage. In front of the "stage" there was eleven chairs, one for each keeper with two extra for Alby and Newt, while on the stage there were two. (Percy guessed those were for Thomas and him).

All of the chairs were occupied except for the two on the stage and three of the eleven.

"Sit." Newt told them.

As Percy sat in the right chair, he flipped down the hood of the hoodie he had grabbed before napping.

Newt sat on the chair to the left of the center one with Minho on his left, while Percy and Thomas sat on the two, isolated chairs.

"So," Newt began. "To start off the meeting, we a-"

"We're here to punish these ugly shanks!" Gally shouted gleefully.

"Slim it! Gally!" Frypan yelled.

"WE ARE HERE, to decide what to do with these two," Newt gestured to Percy and Thomas. "and because Minho said we needed to 'discuss' something about Percy, which he volunteered to explain."

Percy groaned internally. He knew this was coming.

"But first, you three will give us a recap of what happened last night. Thomas, give your version."

"Okay, so first we tied Alby up in some vines and made sure they would hold him, when a griever came and seperated me and Percy from Minho. We ran for a while, and started getting chased by a second griever. We ran into Minho and ran from the grievers basically the whole night. When dawn was nearing, the grievers were gone. We were able to get Alby down and we made it back to the Doors."

It wasn't _technically _a lie.

Percy glanced at Thomas with a mixture of surprise, respect, and gratefulness. **(****A/N no, do not even start trying to ship them.****)** Thomas noticed and gave him a small, barely noticeable nod.

"Percy." Newt said moving on.

"The same as Thomas said, we tied up Alby, ran from grievers, made it to morning."

Newt nodded, then looked at Minho. "That right?"

Minho sighed. "They gave a good summarization," He said nodding. "but they forgot one small thing."

"Which is…?"

"Percy killed about nine grievers while we were in to Maze."

No one knew how to respond.

After a couple of second of uncomfortable silence, Gally erupted into laughter.

"BAHAHAHA! YEAH RIGHT! Like, sure, Percy can do some hand-to-hand combat, but killing a griever is something else entirely. And even then, _nine_?!"

"Gally! Slim. It. Or I'll kick you out of this meeting." Newt commanded.

Gally got an irritated look on his face but still quieted down.

"Now, mind telling us how exactly Percy "killed" the grievers?" Frypan asked.

Minho rubbed his temples with his right hand.

"This is going to sound insane, but he _controlled_ a _puddle _with his _mind_ and killed about half of the group with it."

"Okay, I'm not saying in anyway that I believe you, but what do you mean _'about half'_?"

"Hrrng." Minho groaned exasperatedly. "This is going to be even harder." He said mostly to himself.

"I can take this one." Percy said, standing up. "Too late to go back now anyway."

The other ten keepers all looked at him warily. Newt lifted his eyebrows questioningly.

Percy slipped his hand into his back right pocket and pulled out Anaklusmos, in pen form.

All of the keepers, except Minho, looked confused, but quicky scrambled back in surprise at what happened.

Percy popped the cap off and the blade slid out. He swung it around twice, Thomas leaning back trying not to get cut, and then let it rest at his side.

Frypan yelped and Winston fell backwards on his chair.

Percy chuckled lighty to himself at their reactions.

"All right, where did the sword come from?!" Newt yelled putting his head in his hands and rubbing his temples.

"He probably got it from the Creators! He's a spy!" Gally shouted.

"Gally! Shut! Up!" Newt yelled, again_._ "Now let's all calm down. Percy, where did the sword come from?"

"To explain that in it's entirety, we'd have to be here for about a week."

"Is there a short version?"

"I'd have to cut out a bit."

"That's fine with me. Keepers?"

Voices rang out of 'sounds good', 'alright', and 'yeah'. Gally simply scoffed.

"Okayy, so. How do I start." Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"From the beginning." Newt guided patiently.

"Do any of you guys remember the Greek gods?" He received some nods. "Well, it turns out… they're real."

Gally opened his mouth and started standing up. "Thats bul-!"

"GALLY! Last warning!" Newt yelled, standing up. "Anyone else interrupts him and you leave, so you'd better let him finish." He looked at Percy. "Continue."

"So, the Greek gods are real. They've always been real and they haven't died yet. All of the Greek mythological stories happened."

Frypan raised his hand. Percy looked at him and nodded permission.

"So what about Achilles? Hercules? That stuff _actually_ happened. I trust your judgement Percy, but this is kind of hard to believe."

"I know it is. I didn't want to believe it at first either." Percy admitted. "Plus, Achilles was weird and Hercules was an asshole.

"You met them?" Frypan asked.

"Yup." Percy popped the P.

"How do you remember that?" Newt said.

"I'm getting to that. Ok so, since all that is real, so are _other_ things." Percy said, slightly uncomfortable. "The gods would come down to the human civilizations, and fall in love, with mortals. Which would results in a demi-god, a half-blood, or, if you wish, a godling."

"Is this going where I think it's going?" Minho asked, while receiving a glare from Newt.

"That depends on where you think this is going." Percy replied. "So, these demi-gods tend to have certain…_ powers, _relating them to their parents."

Everyone was staring at him, most very skeptically at what he was saying.

"And _how _do you know this?" Gally asked.

He started rubbing the back of his neck sheepily. "Well… I'm… kind of, a demi-god. Which is also probably also the reason I still have my memories."

"That has to be… the absolute stupidest thing I've ever heard." Gally said. He started rapidly looking side to side at the other keepers. "Do any of you believe him?!"

"It is kinda hard to believe… " Thomas said.

"Do you have any proof?" Newt

Percy nodded. "Thomas, may have your hand?"

"Ookayy?" He said, reaching his hand out, palm up.

Percy put his left hand under Thomas's outstretched right. He lifted the point of his sword and slowly, pushed the tip into Thomas's hand. It resisted a bit more than he remembered…

Thomas's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He started to jerk his hand back, but Percy's clasped around his wrist.

All the others stared in shock. "There's no blood…" Newt murmured.

"You don't feel anything. Right Thomas?" Peecy asked, trying to prove his point more.

"It… It doesn't hurt. If that's what you mean. I didn't feel an pain when it went into my hand, per-say. But I can feel _something_. I don't know how to describe it, it's really, _tingly,_ like my hand fell asleep.

Percy pulled his sword out. "You can _feel_ it?" He asked.

"Yes?"

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "You shouldn't be able to feel anything." He murmured to himself.

"Percy." Newt said. "Is something wrong?"

Percy turned his distressed face to the keepers. "Something's not right. He shouldn't've been able to feel _anything._ My sword doesn't affect mortals."

"Mortals?" Gally said. "Oh, wait, you're, "half god", supposedly."

"While a magic sword is not something you see every day, that doesn't prove much. Got anything else?"

"Percy," Minho, who had barely spoken throughout the entire meeting, spoke up. "Why don't you show them the _other_ thing."

Percy sighed. "Dows anyone have a cup of water, well, any fluid really?"

The keeper on the far left spoke up. "I do." He reached down on his right and grabbed an unopened bottle of water.

He tossed it to Percy who caught it easily.

Percy twisted the cap off, set the bottle on the ground and put his hands at his sides.

He took a step back and lifted his right hand. The bottle was soon suspended in mid-air, hovering.

Newt stood up to get a closer look. "What the heck." he whispered.

Percy moved farther to his right.

"Is this actually happening, Percy? Or am I in a dream?"

Percy flicked the bottom of the open bottle of water, causing it to start spinning clockwise, from Newt's point of view, not spilling any of its contents.

"This is sure as heck real." Percy answered.

Gally jumped up fom his chair, fuming, and pointed at Percy. "NO! I WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS! He is a spy! They both are! They were sent to destroy us all! They experimented on him, removed his memories, like they did to us, then put false ones in his head! There are no gods!"

Minho stood up. "Gally! Control yourself!" He yelled.

"RHAAH!" Gally screamed in anger and frustration. He flipped his chair over and stormed out of the meeting place, slamming the door.

Everyone stared at the door for a couple seconds, in case he came back.

Newt turned back to look at Percy. Then he turned and looked back at the keepers "We still haven't decided what to do with these two."

"I say we make them runners." Minho said.

"We can't be too sure about that." Winston said. "They broke the rules."

"They need to be punished. Sorry Percy. If the other Gladers find out that you and Thomas, people who are not Runners, went into the Maze, and, not only didn't get in trouble, but were mad _runners_. Things could end badly. But… how about this," Newt suggested. "They get two nights in the Slammer, and then they get to be Runners? If they want?"

He got muttered 'okays' and 'fines'.

"But what about my other jobs?" Percy asked. "I can't just ditch those."

"Sorry Percy, but it's either Runner all the way, or not at all." Minho said.

"…Fine." Percy said. "I'll be a Runner."

Newt nodded. "And you, Thomas?"

"I'll be a Runner." He said.

"What about Percy?" Zart asked. "What do we do with this information?"

"Alright, Percy, sorry man, but I'm going to assign Minho to you. I'm still not entirely on board with you being "half god", so I'll make sure that Minho tells me if you do anything suspicious. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Meeting ajourned!"

Everyone started slowly going towards the door, stealing glances at Percy.

"Percy, since Minho won't be running today, and probably tomorrow, stay by him, after dinner, you and Thomas, straight to the Slammer."

"Right."

Newt just nodded and walked away.

When Percy made it outside, Minho pulled him aside to where Thomas was standing off to the side.

"Percy, while this is a lot to take in, I believe you. I saw you last night, and I trust and know you enough to know that you would never lie about something of this magnitude."

"I believe you too Percy." Thomas added, giving him a thumbs up. "We've got your back."

"So who's your god-parent, or whatever?" Minho asked lightheartedly.

"Not too good with mythology are you?"

Thomas shrugged while Minho yelled, "We had our brains wiped! Cut us some slack, man!"

"Okay! Okay! Fine!" Percy said chuckling. "My dad is Posiedon. God of seas, earthquakes, The Father of Horses, and some other stuff that I can't remember."

"So what all can you do?" Thomas asked, sounding like a four year old with an infinite amount of questions.

"Uhm, well…" Percy said bashfully. He started counting on his fingers. "I'm faster, stronger, and I have better reflexes than a normal person, but that's normal for demi-gods.

"I can control water, turn it to ice and back, breathe underwater, make earthquakes, although I can't really control that one, talk to horses and sea creatures.

The only downside is that I have ADHD, battle reflexes, and dyslexia, since my brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek, also typical for demi-gods."

"Is that where those weird markings on the name wall came from?"

Percy grinned.

"W_ell, _that's a lot to take in." Minho said. "Anyway, we should probably get going before Newt gets suspicious. Tell us some stories about your magic life sometime. Kay Percy?"

"Will do."

"See you guys later!" Thomas called, walking away.

(time skip-next day)

* * *

Percy woke up before sunrise, as usual, and squinted in the dark cell. He noticed the dark form of Thomas still sound asleep beside him. This would take a while.

He had waited for about an hour when he saw a dark form approach the cell door.

"Hey, slintheads." Percy recognized Minho's sarcastic voice. "Rise and shine."

Minho unlocked the door and opened it.

"Let's go get breakfast."

Percy stood up and stretched, satisfied with the pops and cracks he heard, and pulled back his hood that he put back up before he slept. He gestured to Thomas. "What should we do with him?"

"Might as well get him up."

Percy walked over to Thomas and lightly kicked him. "Hey. You gotta get up."

"Mmrrng. Fine. Fine." He mumbled, staggering up.

"Let's go."

(after-breakfast)

* * *

Thomas did his own thing while Percy and Minho wandered around, helping where it was needed, with Percy getting weird looks from the keepers. Although when they got near the builders, Gally just glared at them until they left.

(a couple-hours later)

* * *

It was around noon and Percy and Minho decided to stay by Newt and the Track-hoes.

Thomas had come by later and started helping because he had nothing else to do.

The four of them were all digging and preparing to move a rather large strawberry bush, when a blaring noise made all of them jump.

"That's not supposed to happen." Newt said.

"What's going on?" Thomas yelled.

"That's the greenie alarm. Every month a new greenie comes up in the box. You're the newest. It's only been two weeks. The greenie is two weeks early." Percy explained.

"Let's go!" Shouted Minho.

They all took off running, having recovered from the shock first.

When they reached the box first, the alarm had stopped and the box was already up.

Percy grabbed one side and Minho grabbed the other. Percy's had a ledge underneath Minho's.

They both pulled and Percy's side started to lift, only to stop when Minho couldn't fully lift his.

Other Gladers had already arrived by then and a couple quickly went to help Minho.

"On three, pull." Percy said. "Ready? One. Two. Three!"

They all tugged at once and the doors flew up and out.

Percy jumped back to avoid getting hit, making the oversized hood on his sweatshirt flip back over his head.

He walked over to the side to see what was in there.

When he was close enough he gasped in shock.

There were _two_ people in the box, and they were both _girls_.

The first looked unconscious, she was extremely pale with dark brown hair. It looked like her right hand was clutching some sort of note. Percy scanned her quickly.

The second one Percy was more interested in. Because right there, in his reach, looking ready to kill, was a more than familiar blond strategist.

* * *

**Yes, I suck.**


	10. A Family Reunion

**I feel like I rushed this _way_ too much. Oh well, hope you like it anyway.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or The Maze Runner. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Percy's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

_"Annabeth." _He barely even whispered under his breath.

Annabeth, his Wise Girl, was right there, just in his reach. He wanted to jump in to the box and grab her. To hold on to her to make sure she wouldn't disappear on him again.

Yet as much as he wanted to be by her, he controlled himself. He stayed at the edge of the box, with his hood down so that she wouldn't recognize him and arouse suspicion, and he waited for Newt to convince her to come up.

Percy couldn't hear what Newt said to her, but she allowed him to help her up and out.

When she got out of the box, she stood there and analyzed her surroundings.

Percy came up behind Newt without being seen and whispered in his ear.

"Newt, I know her, I don't want to make anyone suspicious, so let's take her to the meeting place. Given the circumstances, it would make sense."

Newt tilted his head slightly and whispered back.

"Are you serious? Alright, fine. I'll grab the keepers and call another meeting. But first, we should take that other girl to Homestead."

"Good idea." Percy said, and merged back into the crowd.

Gladers were swarming Annabeth and asking different questions. She answered nothing and kept a straight face.

"Oi! Slintheads!" Newt butted in. "What have I said about the questions?! Get back to work! I know that this is very unusual, so that's why I'm _calling a meeting_! Alright? Jeff! Clint! Get the other girl to Homestead! When you're done, come to the meeting! Other keepers, let's go!"

The two Med-jacks jumped into the box and other Gladers helped them get the unconscious girl out.

"Sorry about that Miss…?"

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

_'Last name.' _Newt noted. "Alrighty then, It's a bit _unusual_ for two greenies to come up at once. Much less _girls_." He shook his head slightly. "I'm getting off track. Why don't you come to our meeting area and we can sort all this out and answer any questions you may have."

Annabeth nodded. "Alright." She said in a seemingly lighthearted tone, although it seemed wary and suspicious underneath.

Newt led Annabeth, the other keepers, and a hidden Percy to the meeting place.

When they reached the building, Newt opened the door, let Annabeth walk in, then walked in himself. The other keepers slowly filtered in.

Just when Percy was about to walk in, Gally put his hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"Didn't you hear Newt?" He said in a mocking voice. "Keepers only."

Percy glared at him slightly, and was about to push past him, but Minho beat him to it.

"Frick off Gally!"

Minho shoved Gally out of the doorway and let Percy in. Percy nodded to him.

Percy slinked to the left side of the small building, staying in the shadows and mostly out of sight. He noticed Annabeth analyzing the inside. No doubt looking for possible escape routes.

"You can sit in that chair." Newt directed Annabeth.

Annabeth glanced at the solitary chair, then at him, yet still sat down.

Once all the keepers had taken their seats, Newt began.

"Alright. I'm guessing you all can tell the reason we're having a meeting, a girl has come up in the box."

Annabeth opened her mouth the slightest bit, like she wanted to say something, but decided against it and closed it again.

"The Creators must be trying to tell us something. We should ask the other girl if she knows anything when she wakes up." Frypan suggested.

"Good idea." Newt agreed. "Now," He turned his attention to Annabeth. "I'm sure you have many questions. We have a couple too, but we'll let you ask yours first."

Annabeth nodded and, keeping her analytical stare, looked directly at Percy and said. "First question," She raised her right arm and pointed at Percy. "Who are you?"

Percy chuckled in his head, unsurprised that Annabeth noticed him. He moved around the left of the row of chairs, surprising some keepers who hadn't noticed him.

When he got in front of Newt, he turned and started walking towards Annabeth, keeping his hands in his pockets with his head down and face hidden.

He reached the edge of the stage and put his right leg onto it in order to lift himself up.

Annabeth had stood up and pushed her chair back a bit, looking at Percy slightly defiantly.

Percy pulled his right hand out of his pocket as he stepped onto the stage.

He stood right in front of Annabeth and pulled his hood down, revealing his face to have a lopsided smile.

"Percy!" Annabeth said, rather loudly.

She jumped and gave him an enormous hug, to which he responded by twirling her around so that the keepers saw his right and Annabeth's left.

Percy stooped down slightly as Annabeth stretched up on her toes and their foreheads met in the middle.

After a second, they both leaned back an looked at each other.

Then, as quick as lightning, Annabeth grabbed Percy's right hand and judo-flipped him off the stage onto his back right in front of Newt.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Annabeth yelled. "If you _EVER _scare me like that again, I will do more than just judo-flip you!"

"Heh, it's nice ro see you too, Wise Girl."

Annabeth just huffed and helped Percy up.

"Wait wait wait." Newt said. "What just happened?"

"This here, is the amazing, Annabeth Chase. A.K.A., my girlfriend." Percy explained.

"Wait, that's not fair." One keeper called out.

"Yeah," Gally chimed in, standing, with a hungry smirk on his face. "Why do you get her? There's only one girl, so we should all get to, _share, _her."

Percy glared at Gally and took a step forward, ready to pummel him, when a gentle hand was put on his chest, stopping him.

Annabeth started slowly walking towards Gally, with a sweet smile on her face.

She sauntered over seductively, and put her left hand hand on Gally's face.

She smiled at him and leaned up to his ear. "Go to Hades." She whispered.

She then proceeded to lightly grab Gally's hand (which he thought was going to be a sign of affection), knee him hard in the groin, and judo-flip him as hard as she could onto the ground.

"I would like it if you _didn't_ treat me like an object for your pleasure, please."

She calmly hopped over the dazed Gally, walked in front of Percy, grabbed his chin, and kissed him full on the lips.

She pulled back after about two seconds and calmly said: "If anyone else tries to flirt with me, I'll hurt you worse." She batted her eyelashes at the stunned keepers, daring them to try. "Now, could _someone__,_ _please_ tell me what in Hades is going on?"

"With pleasure Wise Girl." Percy responded. "Ask away."

* * *

**Badda bing**

**Badda boom**

**Annabeth and Percy**

**Should get a room.**


	11. Things Can Always Get Worse

**So I feel like crap for not updating earlier. I _do_ have reasons though. First, Fanfiction was being a craphole and not working at all so I wasn't able to access this chapter for a while. Then I went camping for a week, with no internet. Sorry if this sucks, it was rushed and I got stuck a couple times.**

**_P.S. I will be gone all next week and I will not be able to write, so nothing will be posted for at least two weeks. Sorry._**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or The Maze Runner. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

"So you've been here for _six months_?" Annabeth asked quietly. "Not knowing_ anyone_? Percy..."

-_Percy had given Annabeth the answer to any question she had asked, such as how things worked in the Glade, and why there were no other girls. They were currently sitting with Thomas, Minho, and Newt in the grass near the Doors._-

"It's fine Annabeth. I lived, right?" Percy joked.

"That's one of your greatest achievements, Seaweed Brain."

It was quiet for a moment before Minho decided to try and break the ice.

"So, Annabeth, who's your godly parent?"

"You _told _them?" Annabeth asked, shocked. "You told _mortals_?"

"Hey hey hey," Percy said defensively. "I had permission."

"Permission?"

"That I'll tell you later. Now answer his question."

Annabeth huffed. "My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom, crafts, and battle strategy."

"Sooo, do you have any cool powers?"

Annabeth got a slightly annoyed look on her face, like she had answered this question a million times before (which she had for new campers).

"Not necessarily. I mean, I automatically know how to weave, _not that that's very useful, _I'm more intelligent than the average person, I can make useful strategies for almost any situation. I also have faster reflexes. And, um, that's… about it"

"That's cool!" Newt said. "Anyone should know how to plan and strategize. At least a little bit."

Annabeth smiled "Thanks."

"So, what should we do now?" Thomas asked.

"_You_," Minho pointed at Percy. "said you'd show me your powers."

"Now?"

"Hey, we have nothing to do right now. It's as good a time as any."

Percy glanced at Annabeth, who had an unreadable expression.

"Alright, fine. Come on." He stood up and twisted around on his heel, starting to walk towards the hidden lake.

"Where are we going?"

"You said you wanted to see my powers. There's a lake back in the woods."

"Oh right!" Newt said loudly. "I forgot about that."

The rest of the group got up and started following.

They walked silently for about five minutes until they reached the edge of the small lake.

"Soooo… anything specific you want me to do?"

"Since you have water powers, can you make the water float?" Minho asked.

"That could go in a lot of directions depending on how much water you mean." Annabeth pointed out.

"How about just like, a little ball of water."

"That's easy." Percy said nonchalantly as he gently flicked his and and made a ball of water the size of his head emerge from the lake and hover next to his head.

"That's so cool." Thomas said in amazement.

"You know what else is cool?" Percy said.

"What?"

"This." A split second later Newt, Thomas, and Minho were drenched from head to toe.

"What the heck man!" Minho yelled as he wiped water out of his eyes.

Percy just laughed. "It was funny! plus the look on your guys' faces was priceless though."

"Percy, be nice." Annabeth reprimanded.

"Alright, alright." Percy said. He then lifted his arm and pulled the excess water of the three boys before dropping it in the lake.

"Is there anything else you can do that _doesn't _involve us getting drenched?" Minho asked grumpily.

"Oh sure. I can make ice stuff, I've been practicing making living creatures, and I can wield a sword like there's no tomorrow."

"Living creatures?" Newt questioned.

"Yeah, just name a random animal."

"A cat" Thomas answered before Newt.

"Easy"

Percy turned towards the lake and made a small, sleek cat walk out of the water.

"Brrow?" It asked.

"Woah, cool." Thomas said quietly as he squatted and reached out towards it.

The "cat" sauntered over to him and brushed it's head against his hand.

"Are you making it do that?" Minho asked.

"Nope. I just made the body and it sort of does what it wants."

"This is _so_ cool." Thomas asked happily as the cat continued to purr and rub it's face on him.

Annabeth frowned and glanced at Percy. "I still don't like the idea of _mortals_ knowing about us." She said mortal like it had a foul taste. "It's not their place."

"Oh, well, I'm _sorry_ neither of my parents were _horny_ gods, Mrs. Braniac." Minho said, slightly miffed.

_-__To put short what happened next, Annabeth exploded and Minho found himself in the dirt with Annabeth on his back, his face in the mud and his shoulder feeling suspiciously out of place._

"Say that again," She whispered with barely controlled rage into Minho's ear. "and I'll dislocate your other arm too."

Annabeth yelped suddenly as strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off Minho.

"Annabeth! No! Why the frick did you do that!?!" Percy yelled as he held onto the squirming daughter of Athena.

"He insulted my mother!" She yelled back.

"So what?! You insulted all three of them!" He responded.

"How did I insut them?"

"You've told me many times that tone of voice can make words mean different things."

Annabeth just scowled as Percy set her down.

Percy looked at her.

"_You _literally just told _me _to "be nice"."

Annabeth frowned harder. "I'm going to go look around." She grumbled as she stormed off.

"Annabeth!" Percy called, yet he received no response.

He sighed and walked over to Thomas and Newt, who were holding Minho up and trying to figure out what was wrong with his arm.

"She dislocated it." Percy said.

"How do you know?" Newt asked.

"I've seen and had my fair share of dislocated shoulders."

Newt huffed. "We're going to have to take him to the medic."

"Naw, I can fix it." Percy said.

"Um, Is that a good idea? I'd rather not have to lose an arm." Minho said worriedly.

"I've done it before. You'll be fine."

Percy walked over to Minho and grabbed Minho's upper right arm.

"This is going to hurt. I'll do it on the count of three." Percy stated.

"Alright." Minho said, mentally preparing himself for the pain.

"Ok…" Percy said, getting ready. "One. Two-!" Percy cut himself off and jerked his arm up, receiving a loud pop, indicating that the shoulder was back in.

At the same time, Minho grit his teeth and suppressed a scream.

He glared at Percy and spoke in a strained voice. "You said on _three_."

"Yes I did. But you would have tensed your arm and messed it up."

After a couple seconds of silence Thomas spoke up.

"So what now?"

"We shou-" Newt started to say when a smooth feminine voice interrupted.

"_You,_ should bow before your new mistress."

The three humans turned and gawked when they saw a beautiful woman behind Percy.

Percy closed his eyes. He knew that voice. It belonged to someone who had tried to kill him many times.

He opened his eyes as he turned around and spoke two words to the creature standing there.

"Hello Keli."

* * *

**Abracadabra doo**

**Updating this late makes me feel like a poo**

ಥ︵ಥ

**Also, Percy's eyes didn't glow this time when he controlled the water because it was only simple things and he wasn't as focused on the water stuff.**


	12. When Things Go Downhill

**Hello, I'm back and not dead. Sorry for the long delay. I've got nothing else to say. Here you go.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or The Maze Runner. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Keli took a step back, slightly startled by the Son of the Sea's face.

_"You." _She hissed.

"Yes, _me._" Percy said. He uncapped Riptide and lifted the point towards the empousa. "Why and how are you here, _Keli__?"_ He growled her name with distaste.

She glowered. "The Gods aren't the only ones that have been suppressed. Only the strongest and a few lucky monsters have been able to reach the surface and feast on humanity… or at least what's left of it."

"What do you mean "what's left of it"?" Percy questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know, _Sea Spawn._" Keli suddenly looked to her right as a voice broke through the trees.

"Percy! Newt! Guys!" Chuck was heard calling into the forest. "Where are you?"

His head came within sight from around a group of trees.

"Guys? what are yo-" He started before being sharply cut off.

"Get him!" Keli shrieked.

The shadows near Chuck started warping.

Percy's body moved without a thought.

He tackled Chuck to the ground a split second before they were shredded, and saw a hellhound leap over from the darkness and fly over them.

He got up quickly, turned and slashed at the air.

He heard a yelp and saw two large shadows melting into the ground. He noticed Chuck seemed to have passed out.

He looked up to see Newt in Keli's arms, a terrified look on his face and the demon's claws at his throat, the Mist no longer hiding her true appearance. Thomas and Minho were unable to help as they were both being held down by medium sized hellhounds.

Percy got upset, quick.

"Let them go Keli." He commanded as his eyes started to glow once more.

"Or what?" She taunted.

"Or I'll send you back to Tartarus." he said.

"Oh, but you'll only be able to send two of us down before one of you friends meets an… _untimely_ demise." She purred.

Percy took a step forward.

"Ah ah ah." She clicked her tongue. She dug her fingers a little farther into Newt's neck, drawing a couple drops of blood. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The hellhounds started making huffing noises, as if they were laughing.

Percy smirked. _'you should watch your surroundings.' _He thought.

Percy lifted his right hand, no longer holding Riptide as he had dropped it while tackling Chuck.

With a twist of his fingers, he let a loud snap echo through the forest.

Two large ice spikes shot from the water and impaled the two hellhounds. Their bodies fell to the grownd and melted.

Keli growled and started digging her claws farther into Newt's throat before she was suddenly tackled to the side.

Newt fell down and scrambled away, gasping for air.

Standing over Keli was the ice cat from earlier, now in the shape of a large tiger, with a wicked snarl on its face and its claws on her throat.

Percy rushed to Newt and examined the small punctures on his neck.

"You good, Man?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I think so." Newt turned his head slightly and winced. "Neck's sore."

"I wonder why." Percy said sarcastically.

Newt just glared.

"Is he alright?" Thomas asked as he and Minho walked over.

"He should be fine. I can probably fix it, just sit still." Percy said, calling some water from the lake. He wrapped it around Newt's throat and made it start churning with a slight glow.

Slowly but surely the punctures closed up.

"Good!" Percy exclaimed, before quickly mumbling, "Wasn't sure that would work."

Newt sent him a look.

"Now!" Percy said, helping Newt up before turning around to face Keli, who was still in the cat's clutches. "What to do with you?"

Percy walked over to the pair and squatted as the demon spoke.

"I thought you said you were going to send me back to Tartarus." She mocked, not taking her eyes off the feline.

"Oh I am." Percy responded a little too cheerfully. "But first I want answers."

His only response was an angry growl.

He ignored the noise and continued speaking.

"How did you _actually_ get here?"

No response.

"You said only stronger monsters were able to come back to the surface. And while you're tough, your certainly not strong enough to get back by yourself. So I'll ask again, _who helped you get back__?"_

Keli slowly turned to look him in the eye, smiled, and said four words. _"See you in Hell."_

Before Percy could ask what she meant she lurched forwards and impaled herself on the ice claw, effectively sending herself back to the Pit.

"Damn it! Percy yelled, standing up.

Minho put his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"It's okay, Dude. Right?" Minho said.

Percy huffed. "Yeah, its fine."

Percy looked at the big cat that was currently standing at attention.

He held his hand out, which the cat sniffed, and then slowly lowered it to the ground as the cat and ice spikes slowly turned back into water and were absorbed by the earth.

Percy turned to look at the three humans.

"Welcome to demi-god life." He said grimly "Those monsters were some of the easier ones to kill."

Newt grimaced and looked at the sky. "We should start heading back. The others are going to wonder where we are."

They had turned and started walking away from the lake when a sudden rustling noise drew their attention.

They turned and saw a glimpse of Chuck, disappearing into the trees and running directly for the center of the Glade.

"Oh, no." Percy said quietly.

"What do you mean "oh, no"?" Minho asked.

Percy looked at him.

"He probably saw most of that. Chances are he's extremely panicked." Percy started to jog in Chuck's direction. "If I had to give it a guess, I'm pretty sure he's going to announce to the Glade that there are monsters inside the walls. And _that_, would cause a panic. Ergo, not good."

The three humans gave each other one last look, and started running after Percy.

* * *

**Roses are red**

**Walls are plaster**

**I feel really bad,**

**For not updating faster**


	13. Panic Can Overtake Even the Best of Us

**No news aside from my sincerest apologies for how long it took to write and post this. On with the story!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or The Maze Runner. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chuck was _bored._ He had helped clean the bathrooms and animal pens and was now without anything to do.

The excitement of two girls coming up in the Box was still strong in the Glade. He could have sworn that, while moving between jobs, he saw the blonde one sitting in the grass with Percy, Newt, Minho, and Thomas. He had thought about stopping to see, but was yelled at by an older Glader.

Now, he was meandering through the woods, marveling at the trees and fiddling with the carving in his pocket.

He was looking up in the air when the snap of a branch caught his attention.

He looked to his left and saw the blonde girl walking through the woods in the opposite direction he was going in, with a downright murderous look on her face.

He turned and made his way over to her.

When he got close she suddenly looked at him and jumped back a bit, looking ready to run.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you!"

She gave him a wary and quizzical look.

Chuck raised his right hand towards the girl.

"I'm Chuck."

She relaxed slightly and shook his hand.

"Annabeth." The newly pronounced "Annabeth" looked around slightly. "Am I really the only girl here?"

"Well, aside from the other girl that came up in the Box with you… yeah."

"Hm." She hummed.

"I would have thought Newt and the others would have explained everything." He said thoughtfully.

"They answered all my questions." She responded. "Just, hearing it from someone else makes it all feel more real."

Chuck just smiled.

"Speaking of which, do you know where Newt and the others are?" He asked. "I was just about to start asking around for them."

Annabeth's face turned upset again.

"They're farther that way, quite a bit deeper into the forest."

"Thanks! It was nice meeting you!" Chuck said, walking away in the direction she pointed out.

"No problem, Chuck." She said, turning around.

_'He reminds me of the younger campers.' _Annabeth thought to herself.

* * *

Chuck made his way through the brush, which seemed to be thicker than he remembered.

He heard the boys' voices, they seemed to be talking to each other.

He broke through the brush and called out.

"Guys? what are yo-" He was cut off as a feminine voice screeched a command.

"Get him!"

Chuck looked at the strange, creepy lady. He didn't remember ever seeing her before, and though his memory was messed up, he was pretty sure girls weren't supposed to have fangs and claws.

Before he could process the rest of the scene before him he was tackled to the ground.

He heard a growl before promptly passing out.

* * *

Chuck woke up once more and saw the lady, holding Newt in what looked to be an uncomfortable position.

Behind the lady he saw Thomas and Minho being held down large black dogs.

Just in front of him, however, was Percy. A Percy with glowing eyes and an outstretched hand and so, so many lights and dark shapes swirling around him like a dancing hurricane.

His brain said "Nope!" and he passed out again.

* * *

When he reawoke, All the "weird" stuff he saw was gone, and only Percy, Newt, Minho, and Thomas standing in a circle talking.

Percy was normal, yet Chuck was terrified.

He immediately got up as slowly and carefully as he could, and started rushing towards the middle if the Glade.

Chuck stepped on a stick, but payed it no mind.

He had to warn the Glade.

There were monsters inside,

and Percy was one of them.

* * *

Percy went through the forest, followed by his three companions. On the outside he had a composed mask, like he wasn't worried. On the inside, he was panicked.

If Chuck told the Glade about the monsters he saw, it would cause a mass panic. They would be terrified and would want answers. If Chuck suddenly announced that he saw monsters, when just mere hours earlier two girls came up in the Box, the Gladers may try to place blame. As close as Percy had come to these people, and as much as he wouldn't want to fight them, he would give his life to protect Annabeth.

Though some, or most Gladers may not believe Chuck, Percy couldn't take that chance. He had to assume the worst possibility and prepare for or prevent it.

He'd choose the latter option.

He was pulled out of his thoughts and back to the task at hand when he saw movement between the trees. He focused on it and realized that he'd already caught up to the younger boy. Glancing back, he noticed he'd left the others a ways back being too fast for them to catch up.

He looked back to Chuck and angled himself towards the boy, gaining on him faster.

As soon as he was close enough, he reached towards Chuck and grabbed his wrist. Chuck jerked his arm back and looked at Percy with wide eyes as he ran faster.

"Chuck, wai-"

"No! don't touch me! You're one of them! One of the monsters!"

Shocked, Percy slowed slightly as Chuck ran.

* * *

Chuck ran.

It was all he could do.

He had to protect everyone.

_'Percy's our friend' _a small voice in the back of his head insisted.

**_'But his eyes!' _**Chuck's panic screamed.

_'He would never hurt us, or anyone' _The small voice reasoned.

**_'The storm! The Dogs! The lady! He'll get us too!'_**

_'He cares about us. Newt, Thomas and Minho were fine. We saw them'_

**_'They could be with him!'_**

_'You're being unreaso-'_

Something grabbed Chuck's wrist.

**_'He has me! He came after me! He's here!'_**

And with that, the panic won.

Chuck wrenched his arm away, his feet pounding the ground faster than they ever went before.

"Chuck, wai-"

"No! don't touch me! You're one of them! One of the monsters!" He screamed, the panic from his mind flowing from his mouth.

And he didn't stop running.

* * *

**Oh poor Chuck**

**He ran out of luck**

**And now his brain is being a great, big, fu-**

**Anyway! Here's something.**

* * *

**Hello people, I have both good and bad news to bring.**

**Good news - this story is most definitely _not dead_. I've invested too much time and had too much fun writing it.**

**Bad news - With school starting, it's much harder to find time to write, so updates will be very slow until, hopefully, summer. Sorry!**

**Thank you to all my readers for being patient!**


End file.
